Contracts and Line Curses
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: An unexpected contract pops up changing the path that a female Harry will take through Hogwarts. Rated for safety and slight paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Harry got a message to appear at the bank. She may not know a hell of a lot about the wizarding world but she knew better then to ignore a Gringotts summons. So she grabbed her things and summoned the night bus making her way to the bank.

She was not expecting Oliver woods to already be sitting there, and from the looks of it being extremely grumpy. When she walked in, he looked up at her and gave her a very weak smile. "Miss Potter have a seat," the goblin ordered as she quickly did so. "Your family has an outstanding marriage contract."

That was an extremely blunt way to put it but it took her a moment to realize what he had said. "Oh shit," she said before she could stop herself. Even muggle raised she knew what that meant.

Oliver nodded, "With my family," he added.

She couldn't even figure out what she thought about that. Married to Oliver just seemed like something she couldn't even think of at the moment. Marriage was so permanent and she couldn't understand how this happened. She was panicking and she knew it but she couldn't stop it. "What...why would my parents do that," she demanded. "Why would our parents do that?"

"Great great great great grandparents," the goblin corrected. "Congratulations, you are married."

He handed them the marriage contracts and left the room. His job was finished so he left them to deal with it. Harry picked up the life changing document hesitantly. Seeing it there in front of them made it feel even more unbelievable. "According to this on the eldest coming of age we are officially married." A second later she came to a realization, "Oh merlin you turned 17 a week ago."

Oliver nodded having already known that much, "yeah I did."

It took a moment for Harry to speak, she was too horrified to even think about what was just revealed. "You can't marry at 13. It's illegal," she faltered slightly looking to him hopeful, "isn't it?"

He only wished that her age was enough to make this go away. "Technically, love everything about this is illegal," Oliver stated but he knew enough to know that it being illegal did not stop it from being possible, "want to get out of here and talk privately, I got a room at the Cauldron. Gringotts always makes me nervous."

She nodded agreeing fully as she followed him out of Gringotts and into the Leaky Cauldron. She made sure to keep her head down and her hair covering her face and especially her scar. The last thing she wanted was to be mobbed once again. Once they were inside he silenced the room so no one could overhear which seemed to happen so often with the young famous witch.

Once they were inside, Harry spoke up. "Oliver, how is this legal?"

He had to take a steadying breath before speaking or else he knew he would not be able to get it out. "It's a line contract that never was expected to be enacted," Oliver said sitting down. He could see that, knowing their family history but the fact was, despite the intention behind it, it was now something that they would have to deal with the rest of their lives. "The agreement was, whenever there are two children of the lines, one male and one female, born within 5 years of each other the contract enacts and marries them on the eldest coming of age."

Harry felt sick, "So you're telling me that because we were born exactly 4 years apart we are now married. How hasn't this happened in the last three generations?"

"Line curses," Oliver stated and now she was really confused. "I keep forgetting your muggle raised. Sorry love." He went silent thinking of how to explain it. "It's simple in theory, certain family lines have curses. Malfoys were cursed with a specific appearance. All Malfoys have white blond hair and grey eyes. Other families are cursed with specifics."

"Specific what?"

Oliver decided to use the Weasley's since they would be easier to explain, "Weasley's, six sons and a daughter right?"

"Right."

"Their family was cursed with only sons," Oliver stated, "But seven is a magically powerful number. The seventh child broke the curse for that family line. Having a daughter in a son cursed line is supposed to be the most extreme blessing. Our families had line curses as well."

The Weasley's made sense. So did the Malfoys since she had seen both the father and son, they were carbon copies of each other. "Alright so how's our families cursed?"

"Your family has a few curses, the hairs one. All Potters have wild black hair."

She twirled her hair in her fingers at that smiling slightly. "I was always told I got that from my dad."

Oliver too smiled, the comment seemed so sweet, innocent and so like the younger girl. She always did take a lot of pride in some comparison with her parents, the connection. "Yes you did. Second curse for your family is only sons."

She pointed to herself wondering if he was insane, "you got the problem here."

Oliver chuckled since he had thought it very strange as well, "Yeah we do, you're a girl which doesn't fit family history. This is why I checked into your family tree. As your husband I can do that I hope you don't mind."

She didn't even have any idea where she could find one so she would have to remember to ask about that later. "I don't...what does it say."

"Your mother was squib born, her family had a curse as well. Only daughters, she was part veela," Oliver said pulling out a family tree which she looked at amazed. "From France, I am going to guess her grandmother had an accident and lost her magic. Veela are very rarely squibs but they can lose their magic if they destroy their core or do certain rituals. Sometimes a bad accident in childhood. Her mother was probably a weak squib from the looks of it and so she was born from a line who only has daughters. It looks like when you were born your parents did a line test to find out how they got a daughter."

Harry ran her fingers over her parents' name. "So my dad's line was cursed with sons, my mothers with daughters and so I am a girl because of that. Since both our lines are cursed they counteracted and I ended up a girl."

Oliver nodded, "Exactly," he said pleased that she understood. "And because of the previous contract, we are now married. The contract was supposed to just be a binding agreement, so our loyalties remained the same not an actual marriage contract, but we both fall into the category and I just had my 17th birthday."

"So I am married at 13," she added, while it was obvious she just couldn't get over that fact. She knew marriage contracts existed in both the muggle and magical worlds but it was a terrifying thought to be involved in one. It was something that she had never thought she had to worry about.

Once again, all Oliver could do was nod his head. "I am sorry Harry, I wish I could fix this for you."

She didn't really understand what he meant. He should have been worried about himself. He was the one bound to her for life. "For me what about you?"

"I'm not happy about this," Oliver said, "But I am not miserable by the thought either. Remember, I am a pureblood Harry. Old family. Contracts were always a possibility, when I was 17 of course but with someone my own age. I don't mind that person being you."

Her eyes widened slightly since she did not really know how to take that comment. He didn't mind being bound to her for life? "Us being married...what exactly does that mean?"

Oliver shrugged, that was part of the issue. She was young. In the future, it wouldn't be that big of a deal but right now she was only 13. "Right now, it makes me your legal guardian. As you're of age husband, I am your legal guardian which means you don't ever have to return to those muggles."

She grinned which he returned knowing why she was pleased by that statement, he'd be damned if he let anyone harm his young wife. "Okay, this marriage thing is looking up. Continue.'

"Then it means whatever you want it to mean. I like you Harry, being married to you is no hardship for me. It won't be anything until you are older but I would like us to be happy with this marriage."

She thought for a moment, it was Oliver. He was one of the best guys she knew. If it was anyone but him she would probably be freaking out right now but it was Oliver. "Maybe we should date," she decided shocking him. "We ignore the contract for the most part and just date. Wait you said guardian, does that mean you can sign my Hogsmead form."

Oliver couldn't help it, he had to laugh. "I will most definitely sign your form, we will need Hogsmead so we can appropriately date. So Harry Potter, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm..." she teased, "I don't know. What would my guardian say?"

He poked her in the side laughing. She broke down and joined him. "Our lives are messed up."

"Oh yes they are," Oliver agreed but perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as it could.

"So, Harry what classes are you taking as electives,' Oliver asked curiously as they ate ice-cream. Relaxing. They had spent so long discussing what their marriage could possibly mean that they needed a switch of topic and so classes were easy enough to bring up.

She thought for a moment, "Divinations and Care."

Oliver cringed not liking the sound of that, "I'd like to advice against that. Having Trawlawnys like asking for trouble."

Harry looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

"She's a fraud who likes to predict student's deaths, it's a pointless class but Arithmacy and Runes, and even I have to admit they are useful for nearly every career."

"I'll think about it," she decided having never heard about that before. "What exactly is Arithmacy and Runes?"

"Shouldn't the professors have...they cancelled class counselling because of the attacks," he said feeling like an idiot. "Okay well let's start with Arithmacy shell we?"


	2. Chapter 2

I THINK I FORGOT TO PUT THIS ON THE LAST PAGE BUT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RECOGNISABLE, IF I DID I WOULD DEFFINITLY NOT BE WRITING ON . I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE MORE THEN WELCOME.

HHH

When the sorting was finished, Harry and Oliver slipped up to the head table. "Can we help you," McGonagall asked surprised wondering what could have them there so early in the year. The sorting was finished and the meal had just begun. It was extremely unusual for a student to approach the head table during the welcoming feast and with these two it would not be for anything good.

"Um, we need to talk to you specifically, maybe the headmaster as well," Harry admitted hesitantly not sure how she would explain this and not really wanting to.

Snape sneered at her annoyed, "Enough Miss Potter, we are far too busy to deal with your nonsense already."

Oliver glare at the man but Harry stopped him and continued to address her head of house. "Professor, I am pretty sure about 50% of what I need to talk to you about counts as an emergency meeting needed."

McGonagall nodded guessing what this was about. "After dinner follow me," she said as Harry nodded going back to the table.

"What was that for," Hermione demanded.

"Course questions," Harry lied not willing to explain at that moment or in the great hall. Once the meal was finished she went to the head table with Oliver and met with the professors in the headmaster's office.

Oliver glanced around the room in amazement, taking in all the bobbles and knickknacks covering the room as well as the pheonix on his perch, "so this is what this place looks like."

Harry looked at him surprised unable to believe that he hadn't been there before, "You've never gotten sent to the headmaster's office," she demanded since she had expected him to have been there years before, she had had countless meetings here so she no longer was surprised by the room. "Really?"

Oliver scoffed at her disbelief. "That's normally a good thing," he pointed out.

"Except your Oliver Woods, you've gotten in like fifty fist fights and got caught," she pointed out which he couldn't deny since he had a reputation for fighting, mostly with Slytherines who gave his team a hard time. "The twins must be so ashamed."

"You are wasting our time," Snape sneered interrupting them.

"We didn't ask for you here," Oliver countered annoyed, he really despised the man. "Why is it everyone? We asked for a meeting with our head of house and headmaster."

McGonagall looked at the two, only partially surprised by Oliver speaking out, he was always extremely outspoken normally in all the wrong ways. "We suspect this is about Sirius Black."

Harry looked to her ignoring the most hated professor, "Sirius who," Harry said confused wondering what this man had to do with anything that was going on, "Whose Sirius Black?"

This got them surprised looks, if it was not about Sirius Black what could it be? She had been so sure that it was about the man who had been responsible for her parent's deaths that they were caught off guard. "Perhaps it would be better if you told us why your here," Dumbledore suggested.

There was absolutely no easy way that they could say that, Oliver was still glaring at the potions professor for his comments on the 13 year old so Harry spoke up. "Um we are married, he has signed my Hogsmead form and suggested I switch classes," Harry said bluntly.

It took them a moment to realize what she said. "Miss Potter that is very much illegal," McGonagall stated.

That made her feel slightly justified by her comment. "That's what I said, doesn't mean it's not the truth," Harry stated seriously. "We were put into a marriage contract and when the elder came of age, it was enacted, Oliver came of age at the end of July. Meaning we are married."

"James would never put you in a marriage contract, he did not believe in them," Remus stated wondering if this was some prank. She wondered how he was close to her father, enough that he used his first name.

"Enough of this nonsense Miss Potter," Snape sneered.

Oliver who had taken to looking at their head of house, returned to glaring at him having enough of the man. Snape was usually an arse but this was extreme even for Oliver. If this is what he was always like to her there would be some serious conflict this year. She didn't deserve his shit, Oliver himself probably did but Harry had done nothing. "Look Professor," he said the professor almost mockingly. "If you can't be civil to my wife I swear I will report you for misconduct to the board of governors. We are not joking, this is not a game. This is our very screwed up lives and we are very much married."

Dumbledore gave Snape a warning look. "Perhaps a more thorough explanation."

Oliver faced towards the headmaster, "This summer, I turned 17. Our great great something grandparents had a really horrid sense of humor," Oliver stated. "To bond our families into a form of loyalty bond, a marriage contract was enacted as was normal in that time period. The contract was supposed to be a joke."

"Why was it supposed to be a joke," McGonagall demanded.

Harry let Oliver explain since he was the expert. "Because both are families have line curses," Oliver stated, "Only sons being born. For the contract to be enacted, there were stipulations. The two must be born within five years of each other. Ours is four to the day. There also must be a son and daughter."

Remus cringed but Harry continued, "See dad was stupid. He just accepted the fact that mom was a muggleborn when they got married but mom was from a French wizarding family. Her grandmother was a squib, from a veela line cursed with only daughters as most veela families are. Which of course makes the curses counteract and you get me, a girl born four years after a male from the Woods family and viola, activated the marriage contract."

"Which means we are very much married despite her being 13 years old and myself being 17. This felt like it was very important to tell our head of house and headmaster," Oliver stated. "Especially as that makes me her legal guardian as of the 31st of July."

"So things like my Hogsmead form has Ollies name on it," Harry said grinning since her uncle wasn't going to sign it and she really wanted to go to Hogsmead with her friends. "But it also means we are married which is weird...though married life isn't bad."

Oliver snorted since that was such a Harry thing to say, "You hang out with the twins too much."

She gave him a grin, "Well, it's just normal except we are dating. Which I don't even know if it is legal seeing as you are of age and I am a minor."

It very much wasn't. She was only 13 and no one under 15 could be with someone over 17. There was a three year stipulation until you were of age. You could only date someone four years difference once you turned 15. At 13 it was illegal and immoral to date anyone over 16. "We are married," Oliver pointed out trying to keep things light since she was handling it surprisingly well at the moment and he would like to keep things going easily between them. "I don't think they will care that we are dating."

This of course brought up a very important point that Harry wanted dealt with. "Now who's Sirius Black and why should I be worried about him. We were a little preoccupied this summer with you know, eloping," Harry stated wanting to know why he was significant to her, why he was important because people popping up did not tend to be a good thing when it involved her.

The two students stopped speaking and everyone was silent. Harry just glanced to Oliver biting back a snicker. They had officially stunned there professors silent, had it been for any other reason they would find it completely hilarious but at the moment they only found it slightly amusing. "I think we reacted better than they did," Oliver pointed out. "What do you say Harry?"

"I was a bit more 'what the hell's line curses' and 'what are you talking about'. That comes from being muggle raised I guess. I guess we actually did what the twins failed to. Make Professor McGonagall speechless."

"Oh wait they are coming out of the fog," Oliver mocked getting amusement from what he could.

McGonagall found her voice first, "You are…you are both not joking are you?"

They shook their head in unison. "Nope," Oliver said shrugging. "I mean, after the initial cursing of our ancestors, we decided that there were worse options. We aren't overly heartbroken but I am her legal guardian so I can sign her slip."

"I also want to change my course selections because Oliver said that Divinations is a waste of time and that runes and Arithmacy are worth more if you're looking for future career options," harry said brightly since it was nice to have someone that she could turn to for advice. "With my luck I will be told I will die every class and apparently Arithmacy is similar to muggle maths. I liked maths in primary school."

Oliver tried to get them back on the point he wanted to hear about. "So yeah, emergency meeting. Who's Sirius Black?" Oliver demanded not ready to let that part go just yet. They had seemed worried, worried enough to have all heads of houses present and most of the staff so he was someone important. "Because I never heard of the man but Blacks are normally bad news. Most were death eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black. Narcissa Malfoy Nee black. I think there was also a Regulus Black who was a death eater. Never heard of this Sirius fellow though."

The teachers all looked awkward and unsure. Harry realized that they had absolutely no intention on telling them. "You can't just assume we are worried about someone we don't know exists and then not tell us why we should be afraid. Honestly I don't want to be dealing with someone else who wants to kill me or obliviate me. I was hoping for a nice semi normal quiet year to get to know my husband as off as that sounds. Who is Sirius Black?"

"No one important, he just escaped Azkaban," Dumbledore stated and it was a clear lie. "We believed you were worried because you are the girl who lived."

Harry looked at him blankly, "with Lucius Malfoy walking around, I assume I need to watch my back all the time. He's just probably a bit more insane though that does explain the dementi things that showed up on the train. So can I change classes?"

"I will write it into your schedule Miss Potter," Minerva McGonagall stated deciding to hurry them along before more questions could be asked. "Why don't you both hurry along to the common room now."

They left and once out of earshot, Oliver looked to his young wife hoping that she had not missed the obvious signs. "You don't actually believe them do you?"

"Oh definitely not," she returned without hesitation. "Sirius Black is important for a different reason. Either he said something that makes him a threat to me directly or he has something to do with me. I will find out eventually. I always tend to. The staff here are under the opinion that we don't actually deserve to know when our own lives are in danger."

He did not like how she sounded when she said that. "That's fairly cynical," Oliver pointed out.

Harry shrugged, "so do you think we should let anyone know?"

"Oh definitely, truth better then rumors," Oliver stated having learnt that by watching her. Rumors led to things thrown far out of proportion and this would be bad enough as it was. "What do you think?"

"Something this juicy, no one needs to make anything up," Harry agreed.

Oliver gave her shoulder a squeeze since though she put on a brave face, he could see that she was nurvous. "It will all work out Harry, Somehow."

"Fingers crossed," she agreed as they went in.

It only took a moment from the moment they entered for her friends to assault her with questions. "What was that about Harry," Hermione demanded finally since there were too many questions at once.

"Oh I just had to tell the professors I was married," She said taking a seat. It took a second for them to realize what she said which was exactly what she wanted.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "If you didn't want to tell me," she growled annoyed.

"I just did. I had to inform the professors I was married," Harry stated calmly. She did not blame the witch for not immediately believing her but she was not going to be anything but blunt. There was no sugar coating what she was saying, it was just plain blunt fact that there was no escaping.

They were starting to realize that it might not have been a joke. "You're not serious are you," Angelina asked confused. "I mean, your 13 that's not even legal."

"But it was legal when my family signed the betrothment contract," harry stated. "My great great great grandparents or something close to that made a loyalty contract with a family, a form of marriage contract that comes into play on the eldest coming of age. A maximum five years separation, opposite sex and we marry. Only I am the first Potter born a girl since my family was cursed. My mom was squib born and her family had a line curse that made it so they could only have girls. A lot of mumbo jumbo and happy weddings."

For a moment they were silently gaping before they slowly found their voices, "Who the hell are you married to," Katie asked.

Harry wondered if magic just completely destroyed common sense. "It's not possible that it's the person who I went up to the head tables with and just walked into the common room with at all," Harry said mockingly since that much should have been obvious.

"Wait wait wait, your married to Oliver," Fred demanded.

Oliver nodded, "since our birthday."

"No prank," George asked.

The two newly married teenagers shook their heads, "it was a surprise to us to. Which is fine because he can sign my Hogsmead form," Harry stated.

"Is that the only reason you're okay with this," Oliver teased.

She just gave him a grin not denying it at all. "Maybe." She looked back to her friends seriously. "No prank."

"That's illegal," Hermione stated.

Oliver snickered, "yeah, that's what she said," he stated since that was the first thing that they had all gotten stuck on. "I believe I also made that point, so did McGonagall. The points been made but familial line contracts are above ministry law as they are tied into our magic and honor. As this contract was tied into family magic, it is enacted whether we want it or not. Could be worse."

"Your married to a girl you can't even touch for another two years minimum," Fred stated warning in his tone clear to Oliver.

Harry blushed, "arsewhole, we got that thanks."

"No what we meant was if he even tries to touch you within the next two years minimum he will meet the ends of our wands," George corrected wanting to make the threat perfectly clear to their quidditch captain. "We are not talking about laws."

Oliver looked to them then swiftly looked away seeing the darker look in their eyes. The twins were dangerous when they wanted to be and the look they were giving him made him nervous, "honestly, not the worst thing that could happen though. I mean we are friends and like each other. Better then ending up with someone we hate."

"Fair point," Percy agreed with his roommate. It could have been much worse for them both. "Why state it so publically?"

Harry spoke to pull some attention away from a nervous looking Oliver. "Well, the truth is better than farfetched rumors," Harry stated. "I mean, wouldn't want another chamber of secrets debacle or the rumors about the flying car and the whole first year nonsense and the point loss and actually my entire existence at Hogwarts. We could have come up with some elopement story about how we went to china or something and eloped but the truth generally works better."

"Less drama," Oliver agreed. "Plus less people trying to hex me senseless for dating someone under age."

Oliver glanced up at the twins who were not in agreement with that statement. "Don't count on it," the Weasley twins chorused. "Let's talk Oliver."

"We are," Oliver said hesitantly as they grabbed him by the shoulders.

Hoping that they would leave it at that. He was really dreading what he knew was coming, what he would have done if anyone looked at their Seeker. "Elsewhere," Fred stated. "Privately."

Harry gaped wondering what on earth they were thinking "Guys," Harry said surprised.

"Don't worry snidge, you may get your husband back in one piece," the twins stated.

"If he has the right answers."

"If not enjoy widowhood."

Oliver let them pull him towards the portrait though it was clear he did not want to go, "Percy, I could use some backup."

Percy glanced to the twins then to Harry, "sorry mate, I think you're on your own. You're my friend, she's family."

Harry grinned brightly at the statement, "you really think of me as family," she asked surprised. The twins she knew did. She also knew that Ron considered her like family but Percy was a surprise.

"Hard not to, you've been adopted by just about all my siblings even the ones who haven't met you," Percy stated without hesitation. "You're stuck with us."

By that point, the twins had Oliver out of the common room and the portrait had slammed behind them. They could hear Oliver gave a slight shout from outside in the hall. "Oh dear," Harry said heading towards the portrait.

Percy stopped her knowing that this had to happen and it was best if she was not there to witness it, "Oliver is a big boy, he won't let the twins beat him up too badly. I think you should probably relax, they will be awhile."

"But...but it's not Oliver's fault. If they want to blame someone they need to blame who put us in the contract to begin with," Harry protested.

"Yes but they are just giving him a very thorough warning against ever hurting you or doing anything they don't approve of, it's what big brothers do," Percy stated. "I mean the day Ginny begins dating, the boy had best be a Gryffindor since no one else will be brave enough to have the wand talk with all six of her older brothers."

Harry looked at him confused. "Wand talk," Harry said confused not understanding what he meant by that.

"Muggle raised, it usually goes like this; all I need to kill you is my wand. I can kill you, dispose of the body and no one will ever know. Some variations is I don't even need my wand to end you if you hurt my daughter/sister/friend," Percy offered.

Harry smiled slightly liking that they thought of her as family, "Fair enough but the twins really shouldn't be like that to Oliver."

"Please, everyone knows they think of you as a younger sister," Percy stated. "You're lucky if they don't beat the piss out of him."

That last comment did not help matters. "Your head boy, you should stop them," she suggested hoping to get him to see sense.

Percy shrugged, "I'll do my talk later," Percy said with a slight smile. "He's tough, if he's not brave enough to face everyone who thinks of you as a friend or family, he's not worth your worry. In this case, family trumps position."

"Good answer," Ginny said slightly wide eyed at her brother's choice. She didn't think anything would make him put back the badge. "So you're really married?"

Harry nodded, "yeah, I found out about a week after my birthday," Harry said, "not exactly the present I was expecting."

"Are you okay," Angelina asked, "I mean merlin married."

Harry shrugged, "Even if I wasn't there is nothing I can do," She stated since she had accepted that much, they were stuck with this marriage and they had to make the best of it. "It's tied into our family lines. Our very magic is bound in this marriage so we have to except it and hope for the best but well...it's Oliver."

"Who is hot as hell, a quidditch player whose definitely going pro and did I mention hot as hell," Katie returned giggling.

Harry blushed violently. This very fact was discussed on more than one occasion in the quidditch locker rooms. "I think it may have been said, watch it Katie, apparently he's mine now," Harry returned as Katie gave her a bit of a shove.

Oliver and the twins returned not looking any worse off though Oliver was rubbing his side slightly. "So how's the interrogation going?"

"Interrogatory, is that a word...it sounds close to purgatory."

"Hells usually a better term," Oliver said chuckling.

"Did Fred and George give you the wand talk," Harry asked as Oliver sat and she took a seat beside him.

Oliver chuckled, "oh merlin, they gave me a wand talk your dad would have been proud of. I don't think they let left anything out."

Harry blushed hiding her face slightly. The twins just grinned taking a seat across from them. "So when is the ceremony," they asked in unison.

"When we are older and ready," Oliver returned. "We have decided to act pretty neutral for now, deal with the rest later on. We are already married so it will just be because we want to have the ceremony."

"And that being settled, I am going to bed," Harry stated deciding that she had enough. "Please don't beat up my husband."

"We won't, we will just be chatting," Percy returned.

Oliver groaned, "I think I am going to bed too."

"Guess what roommate," Percy said mockingly reminding him that there was no escaping this.

Oliver cringed, "right how could I forgot really Percy, you're going to threaten me."

"You don't become head boy by not knowing how to handle people...trick is I never got caught," Percy declared to him. "Remember that mate. She saved my little sisters life. My entire family adopted her as an honorary Weasley."

Oliver nodded his head knowing how strongly the Weasley's took the idea of family, you mess with one of them, you mess with all of them, "Yeah I am going to go hide since a few too many of you are giving me looks like you want to feed me to an acromentula."

"They are in the forbidden forest, a nice herd," Ron stated his voice slightly cold. "The heads Arogog, he was Hagrid's pet but he will feed his children anyone who comes into his area and I happen to know where that is. Just a warning."

Oliver gulped and nodded wondering if the youngest male Weasley actually knew that, "theirs really a heard in the forbidden forest?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, remind me to tell you the story later. Ron you can't feed Oliver to Arogog."

"No but I can feed him to Arogogs children," Ron challenged.

Oliver went towards the steps. "Night, I am going to go have nightmares now, thank you very much."

"Good," Ron, Fred, George and Ginny said together while Percy just grinned.

"Pleasant dreams," Percy mocked.

Harry just went to her dorms shaking her head but she was quickly followed up by a group of girls. The interrogation was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable is not mine. Please if you have any suggestions or comments leave a review, I would love to hear what you think.**

It was early in the morning, long before the sun rise. Oliver had chosen to leave his room to keep from waking his roommates since sleep seemed to escape him. He went to the common room and found Harry sitting in the corner of the couch, a potions book in her lap. "You're up early," Oliver said sitting across from her.

"Couldn't sleep," she said sheepishly but there was a nervousness to her voice. He could easily guess why she couldn't sleep.

He cringed though he was up for the same reason so there wasn't really much he could say about it. "Everything okay?"

She nodded and he gave her a look that screamed disbelief. She hesitantly changed her answer, "I give it till breakfast until everyone or nearly everyone at Hogwarts knows that we are married."

"Probably," he said not willing to lie about it since he knew that it was impossible to keep things quiet at Hogwarts. "You going to be okay Harry?"

"I'm fine."

He gave her a slight glare, "Harry, I am your husband and more importantly I am your friend, you don't have to pretend everything is okay to me. We are both in this together remember?"

Harry couldn't help but give him a sheepish look, she was use to saying 'I'm fine' and people mostly accepting it. "I guess it's just, I'm so tired of being gossiped about Oliver and this will be a thousand times worse than normal and..." she stopped not even knowing what else to say.

He got off the chair and sat beside her, "we will face everything together Harry. Besides, most of our friends accepted it, hell most of Gryffindors accepted it. These things show up every once and awhile in the wizarding world. We aren't the first stuck in a marriage contract and we sure as hell won't be the last. I wouldn't be surprised if at least a quarter of the school will marry because of contracts."

She nodded her head, "yeah I guess." She glanced up the steps towards the boys dorms remembering the night before, most people had accepted it though some had acted harshly to him. "Percy and the twins weren't too bad to you were they?"

Oliver was far from a chicken, he had rightfully earned his place as a Gryffindor. He had fought since starting at Hogwarts, mainly against the Slytherines, still he did not want to go through that again. The Weasley's were his friends but they officially terrified him. "They were interesting," he offered.

She gave him the same look he had given to her, "Oliver, I am your wife and more importantly your friend…"

He chuckled cutting her off. "Fair, you have a very scary family Harry but I can deal with that."

Family, she loved the way that sounded, she loved the thought of them being her family and the night before they had said it loud and clear. It was a very good feeling. "I didn't expect them to react like that," she said sheepishly.

"I did," Oliver admitted, he had not thought about how terrifying they could be and he had forgotten how many of them there were but he had expected it. "They love you like a sister Harry, of course they are going to threaten any bloke who gets close to you. I'm honestly lucky they knew neither of us chose this or else I would have been a lot worse off."

Harry blushed slightly but could say nothing to that. Oliver just continued having a question of his own. "How did your interrogation go, you were followed up to bed."

The girl gave a slight groan causing him to grin and fight back a chuckle but he wasn't fooling her, "It was traumatizing, don't laugh at this. They did not let me go to sleep till after two am."

Oliver chuckled, "it's only fair, after the threats I got the full interrogation too."

"It's going to be worse once the rest of the school knows," Harry added letting some of her fear slip through. She was never one for attention and this would bring a lot and it would mostly be negative.

Oliver could not deny that though he wished he could. "Look, we go in, heads held high just like we did for the professors and the Gryffindors. We don't let anyone give us a hard time over it. Stand tall and proud and ignore everyone."

She nodded quickly feeding on some of his confidence. "Right."

"Anyone gives you a hard time over it, make sure you tell me," Oliver added since he would deal with anyone who gave her a problem. He had in the past though he did not know if she was aware of it. There was only so much they could do but after the 'heiress of Slytherine' thing the team had taken to keeping people off of her back as much as possible. Now he just had even more reason to protect the younger girl.

"So you can get in trouble for beating them up," she challenged.

The statement didn't bother Oliver in the least, it was actually probably more true than not. "Love, that would mean getting caught, don't you worry your pretty little head."

She gave him a shove before closing her book. "Dork."

"That hurts," he said putting his hand over his heart.

"Oliver, you always get caught," She mocked.

That was a very true fact. He had had his own share of detentions and then some for fighting. People still wouldn't get the idea that he was not one to mess with. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't tell me," Oliver returned easily.

She looked at him and saw how serious he was and so she nodded. "Alright Oliver, you have yourself a deal."

"Good, now how do you think we should go about finding out who this Sirius Black character is?"

Harry went silent for a few minutes thinking, "newspapers is a good way to go but we might not get more then Death Eater prison escapee. I am thinking we start with rumors and asking around to our friends, then move on to Hagrid. The staff all seem to know. Most are too hard to get useful information from but Hagrid, I love the man but he does have a tendency to let things slip."

Oliver grinned not knowing the man as well as the third year but he did know that fact. "Fair enough, you think you can get him to slip."

"I know I can," Harry said without hesitation. She felt bad for using her friend for that but she did not trust the staff to protect her. Not after everything that had already happened. She had to use everything at her disposal in order to protect herself. She could not depend on anyone else doing what had to be done.

"Have experience," Oliver teased.

She grinned good naturedly, "maybe."

"Good, just because we are Gryffindors doesn't mean we can't be sneaky to get what we want."

Harry nodded, "we are just better at it then the Slytherines because no one expects it of us."

"Devious, I like this side of you," Oliver declared.

She blushed and gave him another shove.

It did not take long for them to settle into the couch and Harry to fall asleep. She seemed to slide into him and he put his arm around her shoulder, playing with the tips of her hair thinking. He knew he would not be able to get back to sleep. She had brought up some good points.

Harry Potter herself was a controversial person at Hogwarts, she had a lot of people willing to give her a hard time. She had more than enough enemies that she had done nothing to earn especially among the Slytherines.

Oliver however had just as many enemies. He had some through quidditch, others through fighting. He had come to Hogwarts and had fought ever since. He had been fairly small his first year, the Slytherines thought he and Percy would be easy targets. The redhead preferred not to fight but Oliver had gone all out. He had rightfully earned his enemies but most people were to the point where they would not risk attacking him.

Harry however was fair game. It would not surprise him if someone decided that attacking Harry was a good way to get back at him whether it was verbally, physically or magically.

Harry did not trust easily and yet she trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms, she looked peaceful for once. She was very rarely peaceful even in sleep. He would not break that trust. He would protect her.

Percy broke him out of his thoughts speaking quietly. "The twins see you both like that and you're in for a hexing."

"Your head boy, you should be protecting me," Oliver joked though it was obvious that his heart just wasn't in it.

Percy glanced to the girl, "she needs protecting more than you do."

'I know," Oliver choked out.

Percy easily noticed that something more than just the marriage and the threats was on his mind. "What's bothering you Oliver?"

"Fuck Percy, the schools going to chew her up and spit her out. These contracts are all well and good but the Slytherines, even though most of them are probably in similar ones, they aren't married at 13. They are going to use this to hurt her." That thought really worried him. He could handle it but Harry seemed so fragile to him. He was terrified about how this was going to work out for her.

There was no surprise in that for Percy, clearly he too had been thinking about the possibility. "Does she realize that?"

Oliver nodded since even with his attempts at pushing away the worry, she knew. "Yeah I tried convincing her otherwise but she...she doesn't catch a break does she?"

"No she really doesn't," Percy agreed though he couldn't help but think that Oliver didn't either. He was just as caught off guard by this contract, just as shaken. "You just need to have her back."

"I do, and I know you do and the twins, the team, her friends but Percy, Flint and his crew pretty much left her alone before this. They let her year fight with her but she is my wife even if we are just accepting friendship and don't really consider ourselves married yet. They left her alone before but they are itching to get at me."

The feud between Oliver and the Slytherine quidditch captain was legendary and it was a lot worse than most students knew. Gryffindors and Slytherines did not get along. Harry and Malfoy fought but they were still only 13, it had not gotten really, dangerously violent yet, not really. That could not be said for the older years.

Oliver and Percy had a constant feud with Marcus Flint and all of his roommates.

Fred, George and Lee had fights constantly with the Slytherines in their year and above.

Katie, Angelina and Alicia were much the same though the fights tended to stay with the girls of the two houses.

It went beyond the quidditch team of course and was a constant fight with everything.

There did not always even have to be a reason for the feuds, they just happened because at first, it was expected that Slytherines and Gryffindors would fight. It started off as a simple rivalry until something was said or done that could not be pushed off and the rivalry turned into an all-out war.

His and Marcus Flints were the worst. He got in monthly fights sending each other to the infirmary. It was old family feuds but he was worried that it would fall on her.

Percy looked to the 13 year old before back at Oliver. "She has Gryffindor backing her. Everyone's shocked but we keep an eye on things and make sure he doesn't."

"But nice to know you think everything will be perfectly fine and I have nothing to worry about," Harry said causing them both to jump slightly.

"I don't think it will be problems with our marriage," Oliver stated knowing that she hated liars. "I just don't know if Flint will take his anger out on me on you."

She sat up yawning slightly, "big girl Ollie, I can take care of myself."

She could but looking at her now it was hard to believe. They all knew what she had done since starting Hogwarts though none of the details. She could defend herself but she was so small and something about her just screamed fragile and brought out there protective instincts. It did not help that she was only 13 and shouldn't have to deal with any of this. "I know, but he's 17," Oliver reminded since it was different then her and Malfoy.

She nodded, "yeah and I'm use to watching my back at this school," she said since she had been forced to watch out for the Slytherines since starting not to mention the teachers as well.

"Just be careful," Percy suggested.

She nodded again, "always," she promised them both. "I'm going to go get ready for school, people are going to be waking up soon."

Oliver handed her, her potion book. "Sorry about not...well..."

Harry just chuckled glad for the apology even though she did not find it necessary, "I did realize you were trying to calm me down not actually believing that everything would be fine."

He could only nod as she went upstairs. They all got ready and walked out, facing the day together. The rumors were slow, a couple people whispering about it at breakfast though mostly at the Gryffindor table. It would come though, already it was travelling table to table. Harry took Oliver's advice and both went in heads held high acting as if nothing changed. They were in it together and that thought made the 13 year old feel a lot less alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you can recognize. I would love to hear your opinions on how I am doing or advice would be welcome as well. Hope you enjoy.**

Harry needed anything to distract herself from the rumor mill. Her marriage was now larger news then an azkaban escapee. Even in the papers it was more publicized. 'The girl who lived, married at 13.' 'Old family contracts back with a vengeance.' 'Heiress Potter married age 13 to the heir of the Woods family.' 'The girl who lived married.' Every paper had something to say about her marriage, most were based mainly on rumors but some actually seemed to look up facts. There was even some mention of line curses brought in.

With all the interest from papers and those outside of Hogwarts, the interest within was just as bad. Complete strangers were coming up demanding answers. Everyone had something to say to it. Some people were apologizing for her getting 'caught up in that old family nonsense' others were congratulating her on 'lucking out with such a hotty.' The worst comments by far however came from the false congratulations. 'Good for you, getting stuck with him, you'd never have a chance otherwise.' 'You should be happy, he's stuck with you for life'. 'No way would you be able to get a husband normally looking like that.'

She needed a distraction. Anything but actually having to think about the rumors. Two weeks and there was still nothing better than talking about then her and Oliver. She decided to begin with some investigating. Of course, Hermione and Ron after hearing about the teachers odd statements were right behind her.

"Fred, George," Harry said deciding to go to them first. They had a tendency to know a bit about everything. If anything happened at Hogwarts, the two of them knew about it. Then again, more often than not they were also the cause.

The two stopped what they were doing and looked at the three of them. They noticed the look of determination on their faces meaning that this was not a friendly chat, "how can we help you," they asked together.

"Sirius Black," Harry said as they looked slightly startled by the mention of him. "What do you know?"

"Death eater."

"Apparently he-who-must-not-be-names right hand wizard."

"Mass murderer."

"Killed 13 people."

"That they know of."

"Mostly Muggles."

"Plus a war hero named Peter Pettigrew who tried to stop him."

"First ever man to escape azkaban prison."

"Why are you asking," they finished together.

That did not tell them anything more then what they had gotten from the news reports. "When Oliver and I first went to tell the teachers about the fact that we are married, they assumed we were there about Black," Harry stated. "The way they spoke, it made us think that we should have been there about Black but none of them will say why."

"Death eater, they may be worried because of that scar on your forehead snidge," Fred suggested.

Harry scowled hand going to the scar. "No, it was something more. It…they made it sound like the man was coming for me not just a normal death eater. I faced Lucius Malfoy in these halls and he even went so far as to attack me, Oliver said that he was a death eater which makes sense. There's something they aren't telling us and we were hoping you would have an idea."

The twins went silent for a moment before nodding, "actually that makes sense," George admitted. "Dad heavily hinted that we keep an eye on you this school year."

Fred did scare quotes with his fingers as he said, "Keep you out of trouble."

"Except who in their right mind would as us to keep an eye on someone and keep them out of trouble. Percy might know more. We were just three years old when the war ended and Black went to prison."

"Not old enough to really remember the trials or anything of the sort."

"He would remember better."

They nodded since that made sense, "thanks for your help," Harry said gratefully. "You wouldn't by chance be able to point us in the direction of a certain head boy would you?"

"Defense classroom," the twins suggested together.

"Seventh years should soon be finished Defense we think."

"If you find out anything let us know."

"We will be sure to ask around."

They said thanks again before taking off in that direction. They saw the seventh years still in class and waited around the corner for when they finished.

Oliver caught sight of the three waiting so he and Percy went towards them. "What are you three up to?" There was no way that they were not up to something.

"Well, we decided that it's about time we get some answers," Harry admitted before taking his hand and pulling him into an old classroom not wanting to be overheard. It was easier to talk away from other students.

Percy was going to leave them to it not wanting to get involved with whatever they were planning but they couldn't have that. "Come on Percy, you're the one we actually came here looking for," Ron said giving him a pull into the room as well.

Percy's eyes widened in his surprise since they never actually sought him out. The idea did not settle well with him. There was no way that this could be good. "Why are you looking for me?"

"Sirius Black," Hermione said bluntly. "What's the chances of you knowing something about him?"

Oliver realized what they now meant by investigating. He quickly explained what happened to Percy knowing that there was a good chance of him helping if he knew just why they wanted this information. "So do you have any ideas?"

"Dad mentioned that I should keep an eye on everyone even more than usual," Percy admitted. "I just thought it had to do with her being the girl who lived." Harry flinched at the title but Percy just continued. "You think it's something more?"

"They definitely made it sound like something more," Oliver declared. "Without a doubt in my mind they are hiding something about the man."

Percy shrugged, "sorry, I remember it being a big uproar when he was arrested but I think that's because he was an auror. I don't know for sure. I can owl dad and see what he would tell me."

"Hagrid," Ron said looking to Harry. "He'd be our best bet I think."

"Definitely," Hermione agreed confusing Percy but not Oliver who remembered what Harry mentioned weeks before. "He'd know if the rest of the staff does."

"He can't hide anything, he is the worst secret keeper ever," Harry agreed nodding. "Thanks for your help. We have a grounds keeper to interrogate."

Oliver caught her around the stomach before she could leave. "No you don't. Grounds are dangerous, the Dementors are too close to go to Hagrid's," Oliver said, he had had a really bad time in Herbology that day and knew he couldn't let them run off.

"Dementors," Harry said cringing at the thought of them.

Oliver was all too aware of their effects on the 13 year old. "Yeah, it's not safe at least not now. They were doing a sweep of the grounds. We will go out there with you at another point."

"I can do a partial Patronus," Percy agreed surprising them. "If you are going to go to Hagrid's, I'll escort you but not right now. This can wait, he won't be here today."

The third years did not look pleased with having to wait but they did agree. "Fine but we are going to keep snooping around here," Harry stated.

"Or not," Professor Lupin said from the doorway causing them all to jump.

Not one had heard him enter but from the way he was leaning against the door frame he had been their awhile. "Busted," Ron said under his breath.

Lupin nodded having heard him anyways, "yes very much so," he said though his lips twitched slightly with amusement, something Harry alone caught. "There will be no interrogating of Hagrid or anyone else. It's none of your business. Besides, Mr. Weasley, as head boy you should be against such tactics."

Percy cringed slightly at the mention but he was not in agreement. Still he nodded to him apologizing.

Harry however was not going to let it go, she wasn't going to just bow her head like they were doing wrong. Instead, she spoke out in disagreement, they had made it her business. She did not trust their statement on it not being a big deal and she didn't trust the professor whom she did not even know. Besides, she had bad luck with DADA professors. Once is chance, twice is bad luck, let's see about the third.

"Professor Lupin, all due respect but it is very much my business," Harry said causing him to look at her surprised by her disagreeing with a professor. "You all made it my business because you made it sound like it directly influenced me. You're all hiding something, it relates to me and I will find out."

"Miss Potter."

Harry grinned slightly, "Actually, I believe that's Mrs. Potter-Woods."

Oliver hid his laugh at that, they never discussed last names or any of that but she was in a fiery mood at the moment. He approved. "Professor, it is clearly something that she should know about. You all made that point very clear."

"It is being dealt with by the staff," Lupin stated, "There is no hidden conspiracy, no secrecy."

The lie was clearly there for everyone to see, he was a surprisingly bad liar. It was as if he was not even trying. "Sure," Harry drawled. "Whatever you say Professor Lupin."

"Let it go, focus on your schoolwork, I believe you all have a paper due tomorrow," Lupin reminded.

"Yes sir," they all said.

Once they were out of sight, Oliver looked to Harry. "So you forgetting that."

"Not a chance," Harry returned without hesitation. "I'm finding out what's going on."

"Good," Oliver agreed, "but wait for us for Hagrid's."

"Lupin," Ron started.

Hermione as always corrected him, "Professor Lupin."

He gave her an exasperated look, "Professor Lupin will warn him for sure."

"We are going to have to wait to be asking him for a few weeks, let it cool off," Harry said wisely. He would be watching himself and distrustful of them. Now was far from a good time to go confront the man. "There must be another way to find out."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will," Percy admitted since they were worse than the twins for sticking their noses where it shouldn't be. His dad could have given him an easier task then watching the three of them, the twins and Ginny. Not one of them could behave themselves, "try to stay out of trouble."

They all nodded leaving the two seventh years to the rest of their day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you can recognise but I hope you enjoy the story and again, any suggestions I would love to hear them.**

 **This chapter is a bit darker and more angst filled but I think it's pretty realistic since I see that some of the other students would pick at this marriage and it does give leeway for a lot of problems. I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them.**

A grueling practice just finished and the quidditch team began heading back into the school, it was a good practice despite the slight rain. It would have been a good day if not for the fact that a group of Slytherines met them in the hallway.

Despite the fact that a run in with the snakes was almost a guaranteed fight, they prepared to just walk away, they were all damp and just wanted to go to their common room and clean up.

They would have too if not for Marcus Flint opening his big mouth. It was just one too many comments. It was crude and wrong, especially because she was 13 years old. There was a lot they could have said and gotten away with but to suggest that he was passing his wife around the quidditch locker rooms was too much.

The comment itself was bad enough but when he saw Harry turned her head blushing and looking at her feet embarrassed and hurt, Oliver lost it. Oliver did not even hesitate to jump into the group of Slytherines.

It happened so fast that it took a moment for anyone to react which allowed Oliver to get a few good hits in before they even realized he was on top of them. The twins were quicker than the Slytherines and joined into the fight, fists flying. Not one of them caring about the consequences. They were just ready to fight and they went full forced.

The Slytherines began throwing curses at the Gryffindors, the Gryffindors were outnumbered but Oliver was doing quite well punching Marcus Flints teeth down his throat.

A few more Gryffindors saw the fight, Lee Jordon jumped in knocking a Slytherine off of Fred. Fitting in perfectly with his roommates as they went off at the Slytherines. Harry tossed a blasting hex keeping one of them off of Oliver's back. There was just tangle of hexes and fists flying.

Remus Lupin came out and sent a spell knocking everyone back. Oliver picked himself up and right before Lupin's eyes launched back at Flint and the two ended up fighting and rolling about on the floor. Oliver ended up on top punching him in the face again. He did not care that a professor was right there witnessing this, he was too angry to even consider that.

Lupin realizing that he was not going to stop, grabbed Oliver by the waste pulling him off the Slytherine. "ENOUGH," He shouted causing everyone to freeze. "What is going on here?"

Not one person said a word or looked him in the eyes. They stared at the floor or glared at each other but both sides of the fight were silent. "If no one says anything, I will have you all in detention for the next week and take 50 points from each of your houses."

Still they were silent. Harry glanced up and looked at him and he managed to catch her eyes. "Miss Potter, Do you have something to say?"

"No sir," She returned without hesitation though she did not look away from him.

Lupin broke eye contact first and returned to looking over the group of them. "Who through the first punch," he demanded. It was Oliver, none of the Gryffindors planned to say that and surprisingly there was still no answer from the Slytherines. Normally the Slytherines would be quick to rat out the Gryffindors but something was stopping them. Perhaps it was the fact that with his teeth busted, Flint could not say a word. Any way you looked at it, not one of them were going to speak out and answer the professor's question.

"Fine," Lupin said seeing the situation for what it was, no one was going to talk. "One week of detention for all of you, minus 50 points for both houses. An extra two detentions Mr. Woods for not knowing when to quit. Take Mr. Flint to the infirmary." Everyone else looked relatively okay, some bruises and scrapes but nothing that required immediate help that he could see.

They Slytherines left before they could get into more trouble and Lupin released him. He thought that perhaps now they would be willing to talk. "Is anyone changing their minds about telling me what happened?'

"No sir," the twins said together answering for everyone. "May we go?"

He nodded releasing them all and they all stomped towards the Gryffindor common. "You shouldn't have done that," Harry whispered to Oliver as they went in.

"Your right, I should have started with hexes," Oliver returned though that was clearly not what she meant.

She looked at him exasperatedly. "Oliver, it wasn't worth it."

"I thought it was worth it," he said without hesitation since what he was hearing her say was she wasn't worth them fighting over and he sure as hell did not agree with that. "Fucking Flint got what he deserved."

Percy heard that and face palmed, "you got in another fight with Flint. What for this time Oliver?"

"He got what he deserved," Oliver said without hesitation, believing that whole heartedly. He did not regret the fight, he just regretted not hitting him harder, getting a few more punches in, a few more hexes.

Percy glanced at the twins, all of them had bloodied knuckles. There was no laughter on the twins faces, something that was unusual and yet they were all their, not in the infirmary which meant they likely won. "I suppose you got caught too."

"Lupin," Fred stated annoyed since he really had wanted a few more hits in, they all deserved it. "Spare the lecture Percy, they got what they had coming to them."

There was no remorse from any of them though Harry did look unsure of herself. 'And how long are you all stuck in detentions for?"

"Same length of time as the Slytherines," Oliver returned without hesitation. "I regret nothing."

Percy just shook his head letting it go. He would get the reasons that night but for now he chose to just let it go since from the look of all of them, they had really had a good reason. They were too angry not to.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Oliver found Harry in the astronomy tower, it was well after curfew and she was looking over the edge, letting the cool breeze surround her. She turned sharply when he entered, having heard the footsteps and expected a professor. "You scared me," she said sheepishly. "What are you doing up here Oliver?"

He allowed himself a small smile at that, "Looking for you," he admitted going serious since she looked so sad, she shouldn't look that sad, no one should. "You didn't return to the common room after detention."

She shrugged looking back over the side. "Needed some fresh air I guess."

He joined her leaning on the railing. He was feeling guilty since she ended up in detention with him but he was feeling worse having her hear what Flint said. He had said it in front of her, so easily. He wondered how often she heard things like that. The thought had popped into his head and wouldn't seem to leave him.

She wasn't going to speak so he did. "Harry, I'm sorry you got stuck in detentions."

She just shrugged again, "it's not a big deal. I'm fairly use to detentions."

That was true enough but he had a feeling she maybe deserved half of them with Snape being against her. That was not the main thing that was bothering him though. He had no idea how to bring up the second worry. She looked so tired, dark circles under her eyes. So much older than her 13 years. So tired, more than when the year began.

"Harry, about what Flint said," Oliver started not sure how to approach it.

"It's not that big of a deal," she said dismissively.

Oliver disagreed entirely. It was a very big deal, it may have just been an idiot's comment, Flint trying to get under Oliver's skin but it had hurt her and to him, that was unforgivable. "Harry, it is a very big deal, you shouldn't have had to hear that, you shouldn't have to put up with that shit."

Harry ran her fingers through her wild black hair. "I'm fine Oliver."

"That is a lie and we both know it," Oliver said without hesitation as she blinked repeatedly. He could see that she was fighting back tears. She was not fine, she was hurting and she was trying to be big brave and tough, hide it away but he did not want her to have to, not when they were going to have the rest of their lives together, it was no way to live. "Harry, don't hide this stuff from me. I know your upset...frig I am still bloody pissed about it. This is me."

"It's not...it's not that big of a deal," Harry said but not one part of Oliver believed her. "I mean they are Slytherines, they just say stuff to hear themselves talk."

Oliver wished for just one minute that she wasn't trying to tough it out. "No Harry, it's a very big deal. Your 13 years old. You don't say that shit about anyone but a 13 year old. It's wrong and they had no right."

"Why, everyone says it," she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for him to catch. She had not meant for him to overhear but she couldn't stop herself from letting out the bitter comment.

He had been afraid of that, he had hoped that the whispers weren't reaching her, and that people wouldn't be that cruel but apparently he was wrong and they were. "Harry why didn't you tell me," Oliver asked horrified since she shouldn't have been left to deal with it on her own, he should have noticed, protected her from it or something. "Why didn't you tell me people have been giving you a hard time, we've been here for a month, how long have people been saying shit like that."

"It's not," She started.

Oliver wasn't having it and cut her off. "It is a big deal, it is a problem and please just talk to me Harry, what happened with we are in this together. I can't help you if I don't know."

"I...they've been saying it since the beginning," she said in a barely audible whisper. "Mostly the Slytherines but some others too."

A large part of Oliver wanted to hit something, preferably someone, anyone who was responsible but he couldn't, at least at the moment. "I'm sorry," Oliver said.

She looked at him confused, "Oliver, you have nothing to be sorry about. Neither of us asked for this, this is just...family crap that should never have existed and a thousand things out of our control."

"I'm still sorry," Oliver stated without hesitation. "I'm sorry that we are both stuck with this, I am really sorry that you are stuck with this crap at 13 years old. You should be off worried about quidditch or playing chess or exploding snap, anything instead of worrying about being married. It's not fair that you are married before your even old enough to date. I at least got to do the dating experience and living a normal or relatively normal life. Yours was stolen from you. You already have enough on your plate and you don't need their crap added on."

"Oliver, it's not just me," She said not understanding why he was so worried about her when he was now stuck with her for life.

He couldn't deny that fact but he was for multiple reasons okay with this, he knew it was an option and he was of age, an adult and had had the experience of being a kid. She did not have that chance. "No your right," he agreed, "but I am 17."

"It's not that big of an age difference," she muttered under her breath.

It was a very large age difference, when they were both in their twenties or thirties it would be miniscule but in their teens, four years was a large gap. "Harry, your 13, that's a long way off from 17. You shouldn't have to put up with any of their crap. Do you hear a lot of what Flint said Harry?"

She didn't answer in anything more than a shrug but he saw the answer all over her face and it pissed him off. No girl should ever hear themselves talked about like that especially a 13 year old. This was beyond screwed up. "Harry please talk to me," He bagged not wanting her to bottle it all in.

"I just..." she started but couldn't find the words. "It will blow over," she said after a moment, her argument weak and she did not sound convinced. "It always blows over. Eventually they will get tired of talking about it and go after something else."

He never realized how close she looked to breaking before this. He was angry at himself for missing all the signs, angry at everyone who was making this harder on her, on them. He was just so angry. "They won't get away with this Harry."

Her eyes widened realizing his implication. She didn't want that, she never wanted that. He would run off and be Oliver, fight them, hex them and get into trouble or get hurt. "Oliver, don't do something stupid, you're already in enough trouble and you could get hurt. Just let it go, its fine. A couple comments, I can deal with that."

To her surprise, he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Harry, its time you let someone else take care of you for once. We are a family now, let me take care of you."

She seemed to break down at that and slowly he managed to get the entire story out of her. How people would be asking if she puts out for him, how she wasn't good enough, calling her ugly and that she should be grateful for the contract because who else would want her. She had clearly reached her breaking point and told him everything and he just held her, listening to every word. Not pushing but with some gentle prodding he managed to get the names he needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Still thinking of the fight with the Slytherins and the later talk he had with his young wife, Oliver made a decision to get the twins alone. As soon as he got the opportunity, he pulled them out of site from everyone, making sure that there would be no surprise interruptions. He couldn't risk a professor coming up behind them as Lupin had when they were discussing Sirius Black. Oliver had plans and knew the twins would help but if a professor learnt of his plans, they would never accomplish anything.

The twins followed Oliver easily into an abandoned area but most importantly they were watching him. He was silent and seething. "Whats up Oliver," Fred asked seeing how angry he was. Something had clearly happened since the last time they spoke the day before.

"Need something," George added.

"Help," Oliver admitted without hesitation.

"With," both twins asked together realizing that this was far from a joking matter for the quidditch captain.

Oliver scowled at what he was about to say. The very idea of it turned his stomach. How could people be so cruel to a young girl who had done nothing wrong? "You know flints comment about Harry?"

Both twins matched his angry scowls the very question making them sick as it had the captain. Harry was as good as their little sister and the very thought was disgusting and to say it about the 13-year-old. She may have been married but she wasn't even legal yet, as if they would let any one touch her, she was still a child but to accuse them of sharing her was low even for a Slytherin.

"Yes we remember," George said clenching his fist. He wished that he had gotten a good few hits in at them for those comments. They had done pretty good in the fight, but he knew they could have done better. He wanted revenge against Flint for the comment.

"It's not new," Oliver stated.

Both twins froze hoping they had heard the captain wrong. "what do you mean it's not new," Fred demanded going cold at the idea. Had they missed something?

Oliver took a breath attempting to calm his firey temper as he answered the question. "It's not the first time Harry heard crap like that. Apparently, they have the sense to keep me from hearing the worst of the comments, but they don't have any problem about bringing them up in front of a 13-year-old girl," Oliver returned. "Asking her if I share her around the dorm, how often she puts out, saying a thousand and one more hurtful things. Some of them I couldn't even think of."

"Who," The twins demanded together. There was no question about what they would do to everyone who even so much as hinted at a comment like that. They would be dealt with fully and without fear of consequences. No one hurt their baby sister.

Oliver gave them a slightly dark grin knowing they were on board. He never doubted it. Though he tended to be closer to their rule following older brother, he knew they were the ones to go to about this. They were normally good-natured pranksters, but they could turn ruthless and sadistic at the drop of a hat. Right now, he needed someone without care about the rules to help deal with the people who hurt his wife. "I got a list and I want every last one of them to realize what happens when they mess with my wife. They target her because she won't fight them on it, she can't fight them on it. I don't want anyone to think they can get away with this."

The twins nodded without hesitation. "we need test subjects, give us their names."

"I want in," Oliver said since normally the twins would go off on their own, but it was his wife, a girl he considered a close friend who was being hurt. He wouldn't allow it to continue. The two newly married wizards had been dealing with this on their own. They were struggling slightly but they had accepted it. They didn't need a bunch of ignorant bullies making it that much harder to deal with or causing her problems.

The twins shared a look, having a silent conversation before nodding. "Alright Captain, you're in," Fred agreed.

"Please follow us, we need to start preparing," George added leading him up into the dorm room. Everyone would be regretting what they said. They were sure of that.

The twins quickly brought out their trunks opening to secret compartments which were filled with vials and books as well as objects that Oliver did not have any idea what they could be for and truthfully, he was slightly too scared to ask. They began unloading pre-prepared prank options, some complete others not. Some of the vials had untested written on them with names. Others had failed or too dangerous…revenge only…any number of handwritten notes. "Now let's just see how far we wish to go," Fred said.

"We have here a number of our experimental potions. Puking Pestiles. Nosebleed nougat's. Untested. A few kinks to figure out."

"Now we should definitely have a show of the itching powder. Impressively painful if left on for long periods of time."

"Not eligible for pranks as pranks are to be humorous instead of painful."

"It's one of our failed experiments. We do not just have potions though."

"We have a tripping jinx and a numbing hex which will be slowly getting worse as well as these."

The twins pulled out book after book on jinx's, curses, charms, most of them were books filled with potential pranks but others took on a slightly more dangerous nature. "Some we felt were too…"

"Dangerous for Hogwarts pranks. We've been meaning to adapt for our pranking needs however…"

"We feel this is a good reason to test some failed experiments and ideas."

"Will it hurt," Oliver asked.

"Guaranteed," The twins said together without hesitation.

"Good," Oliver said pleased. "They deserve what they get."

As they discussed future plans of revenge and which tactic they would use on each person, Lee entered the room as he shared with both twins. As soon as he entered however, he saw which books they had pulled out. He glanced at the darker expressions on the groups faces and without thinking twice, he walked out again. He wasn't going to deal with it at the moment. No, he liked being naïve on some matters and he felt this was something he shouldn't get involved with. He felt sorry for whomever had drawn there anger to such an extent they were willing to pull out the big guns.

They would never see it coming and regret ever hurting one of theirs.


End file.
